In a technical support and service environment, a multitude of concurrent customer support calls may be active at any given time. With the increase in number of concurrent calls, there is an increase need in personnel to handle each customer issue. Each of these support calls may require a support person to initiate a set of actions to be performed on a customer's device experiencing the issue or needing service. Even for relatively straightforward solutions, the support person needs to spend time with the customer to remedy the problem. As more and more calls are received, support personnel spends more and more time resolving problems with relatively straightforward solutions. This takes time and availability aware from the support personnel to deal with more complex issues.